


does it hurt?

by visceraboy



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: teenage pregnancy implied, this is for the niche audience known as my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: benrey is 30 and he has a 12 year old little girl. gordon didn't believe this at first.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	does it hurt?

"Why did you. Why did you think I was lying?" Benrey sounded hurt. "I mean. Why would I do that, man? You think I… think I think this is funny?"

Gordon had just met Benrey's daughter, much to his own shock.

"Listen. I know how you think I- how you think I am. but. Fuck!" Benrey tossed his hands in the air. this was the angriest Gordon had ever seen him. 

"Benrey-"

"LISTEN." 

Sharp teeth. Rows upon rows. Gordon started to sweat.

"We're supposed to be friends now." Benrey sounded defeated. "You still think I'm lying?"

Gordon paused before he could even speak. He waited to see if Benrey was done.

"... Benrey,"

A cold glare.

"I'm… SO fucking sorry." 

Confusion.

"Wh-... Huh?" 

"Fuck, how old did you say she was? Twelve?" Benrey nodded, and Gordon did the math in his head. "Shit. Benrey…" 

Benrey pushed his hands into his pockets, and backed away.

"Are you okay?" 

Benrey looked at Gordon, furrowing his brow.

"I am. i-I guess. why do you." Benrey started to grind his teeth. 

"Benrey?" 

He rocked on his heels.

"... Benrey?"

"I- huh?" 

"Are you okay??"

Benrey rubbed the fabric of his hoodie.

"Wh - yeah? oh. oh, i mean… i love my daughter. so that's…"

"Of course you do. I meant like, besides that?" Gordon grabbed Benrey's shoulder, looking at him very intently. "You can talk about it. If you want, I mean." 

Benrey felt himself sweat. he didn't know if he was okay. he hadn't thought about it, he just did what he needed to. he didnt think about it. it hurt too bad. it.

"It hurts."


End file.
